


Paint me the sky

by Imawhoreforkpop



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawhoreforkpop/pseuds/Imawhoreforkpop
Summary: Being in love with painter isn't always as romantic it seems.





	Paint me the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Painter Wonpil x reader
> 
> Genre: Angst, Break up Au, Painter Au
> 
> Word count: 1.4 K

The dark room illuminates with light as my phone rings for the 16th time tonight. Turning my back away from the nightstand to face the wall that contains one of his paintings, shutting my eyes tightly shuttering as the tears overwhelming me once again as my mind floods with thoughts haunting my every movement and breath. Finally not being able to handle the constant ringing I grasp the phone between my weary fingertips. The brightness of the phone caresses my eyes harshly as I squint trying to read what's on my screen. 18 missed calls from Wonpil, 30 new messages from Wonpil, and 3 new voicemails, unlocking my phone, my body protesting trying to save me from the pain, hesitating for a moment before clicking on the messages. “I’m sorry!” “Please pick up your phone..” “I miss you.” 

Only getting 3 messages in before feeling sick to my stomach, quickly shutting off my phone not wanting to deal with it anymore. my breath becoming uneven as I sit up against the headboard, looking at the painting taking in every detail, The ocean was a dark blue with a cloudy sky crowning it and a cliff covering the bottom half of the canvas. My hands reach out touching the art piece before bring it down from its old home, I began to drag it to the living room setting it against the wall facing away from the world. A week without him, a week since catching him in his lies, a week since I've left, yet he still can't let me hurt in peace always prying his way back to me. Curling up on the couch, falling asleep faster than I have in the past 7 days. A loud knock rings through the living room jolting me awake, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I groggily shuffle to the person banging on my door like a Madman, cracking the door slightly open seeing my best friend standing there.

“Yo! I've been trying to get ahold of you for a few hours now!” She tells me worried, “Sorry, my phones turned off.” I tell her opening the door wider for her. “Why?” she raises her eyebrow, “Um, well, Me and Wonpil broke up.” I tear up. “What!” She looks at my surprised, “When?” she pulls me into a hug. “A week ago.” I mumbled, “And you didn't tell me?” She holds me caressing my hair softly, “I'm sorry, I've been a mess.” I softly laugh, “Want to talk about it?” She asks me softly. I nod, opening my mouth.

*Walking into the cold apartment, swallowing down my emotions, pushing open his room door seeing color pop out from his paintings. Pain stabs my heart, he never painted anything even remotely happy around me. It was always gloomy and lacked of color. My eyes scanned for the black-haired boy but landed on an empty bed, “Of course, He's gone like always.” I think to myself before turning around to head towards the kitchen, placing my key on the table top, tears rolling down my cheek. “I wish it didn't have to be this way.” I softly whisper, “Be like what?” his voice making me jump, “We need to talk.” I tell him still facing away, “Can it wait?” He asks me while his eyes stare at the back of my head. “No.” My voice whimpers slightly, “Fine, whatever.” he groans, “what is it, you desperately want to tell me?” His voice coming off harsh. “Im sorry Wonpil.”, “Wonpil? You never call me that?” He raise his eyebrow before leaning on the doorframe. “You never paint the sky with color, why?” I look at him, “What do you mean? I always do.” He grumbles. “Not when I'm around, it's always cold and dark..why?” I push out my sentence. “I don't know, Is this really what you wanted to talk about?” He rolls his eyes, “No, it's not.” I close my eyes trying to keep the tears from spilling out so he can't see them. “You're never home, and when you are, You're painting, drunk or act like I don't exist. And everytime I try to talk to you, You act like nothing i'm saying is important or worth your time!” I'm tried, i'm tired of trying to fix something that can't be fixed.” I open my eyes again, seeing he had left the room. Anger Rising through my body, I walk into the living room where he is now sitting. “See this what I'm talking about! everytime I try to talk to you, you never listen!” I snap at him. “Whatever.” he answers back. “Im done.” Tears rolling down my face, “Okay, go to bed then.” he looks at me. “Clearly there's something wrong with me, for you not to be happy.” my eyes looking at the wall behind his head, waiting for him to talk but nothing comes. “ I used to believe this was just a rough patch in our relationship, but months have passed and it's only getting worse.” my voice calls out to his ears. “ I have no idea what you're talking about.” he tells me blankly. “Yes, you do!” my frustration growing, “You do know what I'm talking about!” I snap. “ we don't touch each other like we used to, hell when's the last time you even kissed me?”, “ I've been busy!” He snaps back, “ If you're so busy then why are you going to the club every night then?” I asked him. “ that's none of your business” His voice getting louder, “ oh since when wasn't it my business, huh?” I yell back. He storms off outta of the living room, I follow him towards the bedroom only to get a door slammed in my face. “Wonpil, I think we should break up.” I state to him through the close door. “Fine, whatever.” He screams at me, my feet dragging me towards the front door leaving this area wanting nothing more but to be alone for a while.*

Her face flashes with emotions from the story, “What an asshole!” she grinds her teeth. “Yeah, I know.” I tell her. “ Has he tried calling you?” she asked curiously. “Yes.” I take a deep breath. “I know you're hurting but talk to him one last time, tell him everything you're feeling. Don't hold back, okay?” she holds my face giving me a sad smile. “Okay.” I inhale softly before heading to my room. “ I'll be here, okay.” She tells me while I'm walking away. Grabbing my phone, holding the power button waiting for the life to flow back into the handheld device going straight towards the contact list, I slowly clicked the green call button before holding up to my ear. “Hello?” he says sleepily. “Hi…” I answer back, “Tell me all those pretty lies, like how you love me.” my voice breaking up as I try to speak. “Those aren't lies Baby, I do love you more than anything.” He chokes up. “Why don't you paint the sky with color?” I asked softly, “ I don't know, just when I'm around you the sky has no beauty.” he tries to explain. “Did I really make you that unhappy?” Tearing up. “No! No! You made me the happiest man alive.” He panicky says. “You sure didn't act like it.” “I know and I'm sorry.”, “No, you're not..” Tears spilling out faster. “It pains me that I did you wrong!” His voice now uneven, “Yet you continue to do so.” I whisper. “Please come back to me, Baby! I need you..” He cries out to me. “Please” He begs, “I don't know if I can.” I cry. “what do you mean?” He hopelessly says. “I don't know if I can do this again.”, “Please don't do this, Y/N.”, “I'm sorry!” I tell him as I hang up the call before collapsing on my bed, shaking as I cry harder. Sarah rushes into my room pulling me into your arms, “It's okay.. It's okay. I'm here for you.” she whispers in my ear while rubbing circles in my back. 10 minutes have passed my body ran out of tears to cry and exhaustion replaced the sadness. Sarah had left a few hours after I had passed out, waking up to her leaving me a note that read “I love you Y/N! Hope you feel better! ❤” -Love, Sarah. Stumbling into the kitchen I sit on the bar stool, soaking up the peacefulness that my house provided. My eyes glued to my phone while my brain fights over what to do. As my left hand reaches out grabbing the phone before leaving him a text message. “Paint me the sky.”.


End file.
